


Virgil to the rescue

by KellyDrake6



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Deceit is a little shit, Gen, He gets a even better one from roman, Minor Violence, One Shot, Prince roman for like 5 seconds, Roman watches disney by himself, Snakes, Spiders, Swearing, Virgil has stim toys from patton, virgil helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Virgil is able to tell when one of his fellow sides are feeling anxious or having an anxiety attack but hiding it, so he finds who's causing the spike of anxiety and sits and talks to them.





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil's pov: Why am i feeling so anxious today? Thomas is ahead on everything and i dont think he has anything coming up! Sighing softly i reach under my bed and pull out the fidget cube patton gave me afew days ago, but after half an hour nothing is working! Groaning louder than before i get up and leave my room, usually a good walk around the mind palace helps.

But as i get to patton's room the wave of anxiety increases, now i understand what's happening! I knock gently not really knowing if its just patton in there on his own or if roman is in there as well "c come i in" the shakey tone of patton is heard. I step in and close the door again and look around the room, it's rare i go into anyone elses room's because it increases my anxiety which is never good.

The room is even messier than it was last time i was in here with thomas! I frown looking for a sign of patton anywhere near me, but there's nothing "pat?" I ask as concern comes to my voice now, then i hear it a tiny almost silent sob which breaks my heart. I follow the sound till im at the furthest part of the room and soon see his blue shirt beside a bunch of papers "Patton whats wrong?" I ask as my concern hightens even more as i see him curled up sobbing.

Sure I've felt patton become anxious before but it was over as quickly as it began, but this is something totally different, anxiety is coming off him in waves! I kneel in front of him with a hand hovering over his knee unsure if touching him will help or only cause him to become more anxious, he looks up and gasps "v virgil?" Moving to sit up so fast our heads almost collide. I give him a soft smile "hey buddy, wanna talk?" He shakes his head fast before gasping.

I sigh gently before putting my hand on his knee, it seems to help "listen to my voice pat, focus on me" i say softly as he meets my eye and gives me what i can only describe as a grimace "breath in for 6 seconds" i say just as softly and do it with him, i smile as he does the breathing excersise 4 more times before he's calm enough to speak. He smiles first "thank you virge" i nod and sit beside him now as his head lays on my shoulder "logan took some of my things, you remember those little books that you called edgy?" I nod smirking a little because there were from when thomas went through his emo faze.

I feel Patton tense before he speaks "l logan put them in the s shredder" my eyes widen at that "said it took up too much space" patton says sadly, i feel him getting anxious again and without thinking i give him my fidget cube. He makes a soft squeak sound before messing with it as i made it blue and lilac his two favourite colours. After a few minutes he look up smiling like usual "im gonna go make cookies" i chuckle softly "save me some popstar" i say before leaving the room hearing him gasp about the new nickname.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Now that patton as my fidget cube i need roman to make me a new one, so walking across the mindscape to roman's room i start feeling that nagging feeling of an anxiety attack but who ever is having it is trying to keep it at bay, trying to ignore it. I knock on roman's door hearing a disney movie "come in!" He yells over it, my eyes move to his bed but he isnt there that's weird. I jump back as he suddenly appears from the floor in front of me "ah! My dear emo nightmare! Whatever can i do you for?" I roll my eyes, not because of the nickname but because of how extra he is.

The nagging feeling gets more powerful as roman and i stare at each other "hot topic?" He asks as his prince act dies down and concern over the fact i havnt spoken yet grows "oh! um could you counger up a fidget cube for me?" I ask as i ignore the feeling for now. He turns away doing something with his hands before clicking his fingers and a new cube appears in my hand "i know you like the ones with the buttons" he says softly as he points out two sides with different types of buttons and i can't help but smile "thanks sir sing alot" he nods and sinks down to the floor going back to watch beauty and the beast "bye ro" is all i say before closing the door and running back to my room.

The nagging feeling isn't me, i know exactly what a panic attack feels like, i would be hiding under the covers till the sun goes away right now, if i was having one. I roll my eyes and go to the kitchen and just like he said he was going to patton is making cookies and dancing around smiling like crazy "virge! There are nearly done" he yells as he sees me then he mutters an oops "sorry kiddo i was listening to music" he says taking an ear bud out that ive just noticed. I smile "let them cool before you eat them" i say heading back up to the 4 corners of the mindscape, patton and roman are fine so that only leaves logan to check.

I notice his door is already open which is really unusual for logan, then i hear the familiar whispers of deceit "patton hates you" followed by an unfamiliar whimper "you ruined roman's work" is the next hiss and this time its followed by a loud cry, not wanting to hear anymore i step in and silence deceit before he can say anything else. Then i put all the panic from both logan and Patton into him.

As a dark side it affects him worse and he disapears with a hiss. Turning my attention to logan i feel my heart breal at the sigh of him curled up on himself on the bed. I slowly approach him "logan" i say softly so that i dont scare him anymore, he jumps and gasps as he sits up "v vir" he gasps out as i quickly grab his rubix cube from the table "breath in for 6 seconds" is all i say as i watch him slowly and shakily do the cube. His breathing becomes normal after the first 3 times of doing the exersise, he then focuses on the cube and finishes it before looking up at me.

I give him a warm smile "how ya feelin?" I ask still keeping my voice soft as he looks down "is what he said true?" Well damn i don't know how long dee was here especially since the panic attack started almost 20 minutes ago! I shake my head "patton could never hate you and roman has copies of the stories" i see him perk up at that "excellent! Roman can give Patton the other ones" i chuckle and shake my head before texing roman to do just that.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Still virgil's pov: 

I sit in the living area of the mind palace, i hear princey in the kitchen humming a disney song as he makes something. Logan is in the libary studying something as thomas finally took up that astronomy course he mentioned doing, deceit keeps popping up now and then and remy is curled up on the opposite couch sleeping. The only one i or the other sides havn't seen today is patton, it's midday and he hasn't eaten breakfast or lunch which is strange.

There's a sudden high wave of anxiety that hits me full force and sends me flying back into the couch in shock, then a "F*CK" before a high pitched scream known as patton, all of us tense as we've never heard patton curse before. I pop up beside him, noticing he's still in bed and above him is a spider making it's way down from the roof, his breathing is crazy "get the f*ck away!" He yells at it not noticing my presence yet. I gently cup my hands around it making sure its in the palm of my hand before walking tp the slightly open window and putting it on the wall.

I close the window before it can get back in and turn to face patton who hasnt moved from his spot yet, i swat at the web although it's hard to see "its gone pat, you're okay" i say as i sit beside him now, he nods and sits up. His eyes are moving to look at every thing super fast telling me he's hidden his anxiety from me and is trying to distract himself "tell me 5 things you can see" i say softly, that gets his attention because his movements slow "um my cat calender, a few books, my tv, you and the door" i see him snuggle down into his pillow now.

He finishes talking and looks at me curiously "good 4 things you can smell" his eyes light up "cookies, popcorn, chicken and something you are wearing" he says tilting his head slightly "what can you hear" i ask smiling now "logan reading, you, the wind and the cooling system" i only feel a little anxiety now so i smile softly and get up, a blush starts to cover patton's cheeks "guess i gotta tell myself off for cursing huh" he says in a soft tone before disapearing into the bathroom "yuck!" I hear him yell before coughing quite hard.

I chuckle quietly knowing he's litterally washing his mouth out, he eventually comes back out "thanks virge! You saved me from the creepy crawly death dealer" he says before pulling me into a hug, i snuggle into him as i don't really like hugs a whole lot "just doing my job" i say as we pull away smiling at each other. He comes down stairs and gets some of the chicken what ever roman made earlier whilst doing something roman would normally do.

Be dramatic "oh roman! It was awful!" He says falling into the unsuspecting prince's arms, roman looks confused "what was padre?" Logan who just walked in looks amused as patton stands up "a spider Roman! It was all creepy and crawly!" By now remy, logan and i are trying to hold our laughter back "but my knight in shining armour saved me" patton says falling back into Romans arms again "i didn't patton" he says looking even more lost. Remy and deciet who was walking by are in hysterics at this point, logan is smirking and i cant help the smile on my face "no! My knight was virgil! He caught it and set it free" now logan is laughing with the other two whilst i smirk at a shocked roman.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Walking through the imagination to calm myself down from yet another sanders sides video, i notice its not as bright as normal. Is it me? No it can't be, this is roman's relm no one elses emotions effect it! But that doesn't explain why it looks like a dark and stormy night all of a sudden. I continue walking and notice the small bunnies and other animals in this part are all making hissing like sounds almost like i do when overwhelmed.

They notice me and scatter in different directions, before a low growl can be heard "finally i defeated the prince" that sounded like the dragonwitch roman is always talking about, it's chuckle dark almost sounding like deciets as i slowly get closer. I see roman sqirming under it's large foot and although I'm not very close i feel two very different types of anxiety rolling off either princey or the dw. I slowly let all of it drain from who ever it is and into me, no I'm not keeping all of it as that would be harmful for me, but im also not putting it all back into the dragon witch.

At the same time i see them both relax "what?! Fear me!" The dw screams at roman who i see is looking up at them, i let both lots of anxieties slowly filter back into them. I realise that the only way to calm anxious beings like the dw is to take the anxious thoughts or feelings away then slowly put them back but now they are calmer.

Roman looks confused "what just happend?" He asks as the dw drops him a little and turns with a short growl "ah! our dear virgil happend" damn it! I give a small embarrassed wave as roman peers around the dw's tail "how much did you see?" He asks with a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

Before i can reply the dw chuckles "he's always around whenever you or i are too anxious and takes it away from us" i nod silently at this as it's not the first time I've done that to the dw "at least i didnt shove it back in like the first time" i say with a shudder remembering the day that Romans relm got destroyed by an overly anxious dragon witch.

They smirk as roman groans "that's what happend?" He shoots an apologetic look at the dw before sending a glare my way "shall we get back to our battle?"roman asks looking up at the dragon witch as i walk off "we shall" is all i hear before Romans battle cry as he runs after them. Without a second thought i continue my walk around looking at the flowers that I've never seen before and end up falling asleep under a willow tree curled up with a random cat i found in the relm.

 


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up abruptly from a some what nice dream feeling someone having overwhelming anxiety, i groan before sinking out of the imagination to my room, quickly going into the bathroom splashing my face with cold water to wake up more and leave my room not caring that my hair is a mess and that i dont have my usual makeup on. Walking aimlessly for a few moments i stop outside of logan's room, i see his light shining beneath the door so he's doing an all nighter trying to get work done... That wont make roman happy as thomas will also be awake till whenever logic decides to clock off.

I peer inside as logan always keeps the door opened slightly so we know to go in without knocking, looking around i see tons of papers on his desk as well as some knocked on the floor, logan's lucky pen is near the edge of the desk but no Logan. I open the door a little wider only to be startled as he rushes across the room from behind said door. His wide eyes are trained on something close to his bed, i look and see a snake similar to the one Deciet has in his room.

It moves forward hissing as it goes which makes logan whos already hiding in the closet close the doors and crouch "it won't hurt you" i say calmly as i slowly step towards the creature. I lay a hand a couple of feet in front of it and it hisses, wait thats not one of deciets snakes! That is deciet! I chuckle softly "correction he won't hurt you" now happy with what i said dee slowly makes his way to my hand.

Butting his head softly against it a few times before slithering on to it "where's your hat? Does it not shrink to this size?" I ask softly as his tail wraps around my arm. Theres a short quiet hiss that i know from my time with the dark sides means no, Logan has now left the closet and is inching his way over "you know this snake?" He asks confused causing me to laugh as dee's head moves to look at him.

I make dee's usual hat appear and shink it so it fits him, theres a loud hiss at first but it turns to a small happy hum "th thats deciet?" Logan asks as he gets closer "yea he can become a snake" i say as if it was obvious from his usual gettup "fasinating" he mutters as i head for the door closing it before heading to the door at the far back of the mind scape where all dark sides reside and set him down "guess logan is scared of snakes" i say smirking a little as dee winks at me probably knowing that fact already and with a final hiss he disapears and i see his familiar figure walking into the darkness.

 


End file.
